


Madly

by soonyoungsoreo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anime, Confessions, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good Bye, KenHina Week, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, kenhina - Freeform, shut up, these little bastards, this is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonyoungsoreo/pseuds/soonyoungsoreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shouyou gets a little angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madly

"Kenma." Shouyou greeted. "How are you? Yes, I know you won't reply, but just listen okay? Um.. My day's been good and I met new people in my college, they are my volleyball's teammate."  
He took a deep breath before continuing his words. "They are nice but I guess they are different from my teammate in Karasuno or yours Nekoma's friend."  


"Let's see.. No, I don't find any new _lover_ as you thought. In fact I don't think, I will have any of those in these time." He speaks slowly to make sure that Kenma listened all of his story. "I don't get a chance to be regular in my college, I guess I become sucked or maybe I don't have talent after all."  
"But I still got to play in some practice matches, and you know what? They got some great setters. Maybe they aren't good at Kageyama or you, but they are nice, they let me spike their tosses." He said more and more still with the same soothing pace.  


And then he hitched his breath as his eyes become teary. He stuttered and his body got tensed and shaky. "O-oh ho-how fool a-am I? Ta-talking like.. like this? Oh my God! Kenma I miss you so bad. I re-really miss you, I feel like... I feel.. I feel like.. like I could explode."  


"I MISS YOU, YOU DAMN BRAT, I MISS YOU! I WANT YOU! I WANT YOUR HUG YOUR KISS YOUR TOUCH YOUR LOVE!" He raised his voice as he cries as hard as he can. He sobbed, his tears are falling from his eyes like a raindrops. He let out every pain, every sorrow and he wails. "FUCKING BASTARD!" He screamed.  
"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME? HAH? WE'RE STILL YOUNG! WE HAVE MORE TO COME AND MORE TO PASSED, YET YOU LEAVE ME? yet you leave me here?" He lower his voice all of the sudden. He fell on his knees while he's still sobbing. "It's lonely without you, Kenma."  
"You never got chance to do your promise. YOU DON'T GET A CHANCE TO SAY THAT YOU'RE MAD THAT YOU'RE LOSE AT ME IN A MATCH OR YOU ARE HAPPY THAT YOU GOT TO PLAY WITH EVERYONE! KENMA! COME BACK!" He clutches onto his heart tightly. His body wants a warm embrace. He is scarred with deep pain, internally and externally.  


"I didn't get a chance to say i love you." He said.  


"And you know what Kenma? I love you. I love you then, I love you now and I love you forever. Moreover, I am madly in love with you, but I never get a chance to say this to you, but you just left me here all alone with pain that I have to handle." He touched the cold stone grave with his bare-hand. Then he wiped his eyes with the other hands also the snots on his nose. "Hahaha I know it's gross, you fool. I am sorry, yeah, I am the fool one. Geez, it's been a long time you know, it's been a while that I was crying because of you."  


"Huh? Lying? Yeah.. There's no way that it's been a while am I right? I don't like it when you know me too well. It's less manly to know that I always cry at two at the morning for you." He said with a light chuckle. "Shit.. I literally just revealed my secret. Even you are laying there, in depths of the earth, you still got a way to messed with me."  


Then Shouyou takes a long deep breath. "Well Kenma, thank you for listening to me today. Yeah, I will be back next week, don't worry next time I'll bring a boyfriend so you could get jealous at him." He chuckled. "You damn pudding, I love you so much. See you."  


Before Shouyou leave, he was sure he heard a faint voice, _"Dummy. I am also madly in love with you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY.


End file.
